Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have advantages of small size, low power consumption, no radiation and so on, and occupies a dominant position in the display field.
A liquid crystal display panel in a liquid crystal display includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween.
Currently, a manufacturing method of an array substrate with a certain structure needs to undergo six times of patterning processes using a mask plate. Specifically, the manufacturing method includes: forming a gate electrode and a gate line by a first patterning process; forming an active layer, a source electrode and a drain electrode, and a data line by a second patterning process; forming a first passivation layer and an organic insulating layer by a third patterning process; forming a first electrode by a fourth patterning process; forming a second passivation layer by a fourth patterning process, forming a second electrode by a fifth patterning process, wherein the first electrode and the second electrode are mutually the pixel electrode and the common electrode.
It should be noted that, information disclosed in the above background portion is provided only for better understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and thus it may contain information that does not form the prior art known by those ordinary skilled in the art.